Dragon Ball GT
Dragon Ball GT (ドラゴンボール ジーティー 'Doragon Bōru Jī Tī', GT meaning "Grand Tour", commonly abbreviated as DBGT) is the anime sequel to Dragon Ball Z created and produced by Toei Animation. Dragon Ball GT was Originally intended to span 40 episodes (ending after the Baby Saga), however the series continued for another 24 episodes, along with the TV special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Plot: The story continues the adventure of Goku, 5 years after the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai. After Emperor Pilaf accidentally makes a wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku is turned back into a child and forced to travel across the galaxy to retrieve them in order to prevent Earth's destruction. The first half of the series focuses on Goku, Pan, and Trunks, while the second half brings back most of the prominent characters from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. The series follows the Z Fighters against far more powerful foes such as the Luud Cult, the Machine Mutants, Baby, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons. Overview: Series History: The first two anime series were directly based off the Dragon Ball manga, which took much longer to produce than the anime did. Since Dragon Ball GT was not based on the manga, no filler was required. As a result, four entire sagas were completed in only 64 episodes. Dragon Ball GT began on Fuji TV at 7:30 p.m. on Wednesday, February 7, 1996, exactly one week after the final episode of Dragon Ball Z. It ran for 64 episodes, the last of which aired on November 19, 1997. The series average rating was 14.6%, with its maximum being 19.7% (Episode 02) and its minimum being 9.6% (Episode 21). The series has also been aired across Japan by the anime television network, Animax, where it is currently being regularly broadcast. Unlike the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series, the creator Akira Toriyama had only minor involvement in the show's early stages, setting forth the initial premise of the series, as well as creating designs for most of the villains and main characters, including newcomer Giru. Early episodes are much more comedic in tone, reminiscent of early Dragon Ball. The later episodes, however, are action-packed and feature the same sort of dramatic tone that existed in Dragon Ball Z. Originally intended to span 40 episodes (ending after the Baby Saga), the series continued for another 24 episodes, ending after two years on the air. Toriyama's involvement Akira Toriyama is credited as author in the ending credits of Dragon Ball GT; he oversaw the series' production, this was the same process that was used during the production of the anime series Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He came up with the name of the series, drew a rough design for the GT logo, he designed the GT appearance of the series main cast, and he designed the appearances of Giru and the GT spaceship used in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. He also drew at least three color pictures of Goku, Pan, and Trunks adventuring on various planets (Monmassu, Rudeeze, and an area in Hell). 'English Verison' The English adaptation of Dragon Ball GT ran on Cartoon Network between November 7, 2003 and April 16, 2005, but the version by FUNimation had a major alteration: the first 16 episodes of the series, the "Black Star Dragon Ball Saga", were cut and replaced by a single US-only episode which summarized the episodes; this became the new series premiere and the rest of the episodes began with episode 17. This edit was implemented by the producers of the English dub to prevent viewers from possibly being put-off by these differently-toned early episodes. The 16 missing episodes have since been released as the "Lost Episodes". When first aired, Funimation recorded a new musical score composed by Mark Menza and the openings and closings were replaced with something completely different from the original. For example, a rap was used for the opening and used different clips from the show to make up the visuals. However, when FUNimation released the series to two remastered boxed sets in 2008, the original Japanese music was restored, and English versions of the opening and all four closings were created, which are all very close to the original versions. Sagas: *Black Star Dragon Ball Saga (Episodes 1~12) *Machine Mutant Saga (Episodes 13~22) *Baby Saga (Episodes 23~40) *Super 17 Saga (Episodes 41~47) *Shadow Dragon Saga (Episodes 48~64) TV special *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (悟空外伝! 勇気の証しは四星球 'Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashi wa Sūshinchū', lit. "Goku Sidestory! The Proof of his Courage is the Four-Star Ball") Release FUNimation Remastered Box Sets In 2008 FUNimation began production of remastering the entire Dragon Ball GT series similar to the remastering process of Dragon Ball Z. Unlike the Dragon Ball Z remastered sets, the Dragon Ball GT Remastered Season Sets are presented in a 4:3 full frame and come with 5 discs rather than 6. The GT Sets are not presented in high definition. Just like the Dragon Ball Z remastered sets, the GT Sets include English dialogue with original Japanese background music, 5.1 surround sound, English dialogue with US broadcast stereo and original Japanese mono. Both Dragon Ball GT Season Box sets include a booklet including character profiles" and an episode guide. 0070440004874_150X150.jpg|Dragon Ball GT: Season 1 0070440004875_150X150.jpg|Dragon Ball GT: Season 2 GTCompleteSeries.jpg|Dragon Ball GT: The Complete Series TV special: Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Theme songs *Opening: "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" **Version 1: episodes 1~26 **Version 2: episodes 27~64 *Endings: **"Hitori ja Nai": episodes 1~26 **"Don't You See!": episodes 27~41 **"Blue Velvet": episodes 42~50 **"Sabitsuita Machine Gun De Ima Wo Uchinuko": episodes 51~64 Theme songs * Opening: "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" ** Version 1: episodes 1~26 ** Version 2: episodes 27~64 * Endings: ** "Hitori ja Nai": episodes 1~26 ** "Don't You See!": episodes 27~41 ** "Blue Velvet": episodes 42~50 ** "Sabitsuita Machine Gun De Ima Wo Uchinuko": episodes 51~64 Category:Dragon Ball GT